The Interview: Part III of the AH series
by dracosoftie
Summary: Follows Runes in the progression, part of the After Hours series. Draco's creative revenge might endanger their chances at the future they want. H/D. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content.


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Harry grimaced as Hermione straightened his robes for what seemed like the 100th time, his only comfort the fact that she turned on Draco next, attacking him with the same motherly fervor.

"It wasn't necessary for you and Ron to come, Hermione," Draco said, catching her hands in his. "But thank you."

Her eyes shimmered as she pulled both Draco and Harry in for a tight hug.

"As if we'd miss this for anything in the world!" she said with a watery smile. "We thought showing you are supported by a loving family would help your case."

Harry's brow creased as a warm sensation spread through his crotch, like firm hand rubbing against his cock. He turned to Draco, but the blond was nowhere near him. The feeling abruptly stopped before he could question his husband. He eyed Draco warily, positive once he saw the grin on the other man's face that something was going on.

Ron nodded from his seat across the room, looking up from his task of building a tower of Chocolate Frog cards with their daughter. Taking the look on Harry's face as one of concern – and the look of mirth on Draco's face for nervousness – he set about reassuring them as well.

"You have nothing to worry about, mates," he said, sending a slightly censorious look to Hermione, who had begun fussing with their robes again. "Anyone with eyes can see you'll be fabulous parents."

Harry blushed as the sensation returned, stronger this time. Draco's normally composed expression slipped slightly into a goofy grin. Harry gripped his hand, ready to pull him into their bedroom to question him about whatever prank he was pulling. Tonight was the third of several interviews and home visits from the Ministry's Division of Young Witch and Wizard Welfare case workers, the first step in adopting a child. It was indeed a Very Important Night, which meant Harry had no patience for whatever Draco was up to. The warmth and pleasure subsided, but not before Harry's cock had a chance to gain some interest.

"Draco!" Harry whispered, his eyes glinting. "What the fuck?"

Draco just smiled and shrugged, affecting his most innocent expression while watching as his husband's blush continued to grow.

Hermione moved on to straightening the already-immaculate sitting room, worrying over the tea service and the assortment of biscuits the Hogwarts house-elves had provided. Their case worker, a stodgy older witch named Miranda Hovenkeep, had already visited Malfoy Manor and Grimmauld Place, since Harry and Draco spent time at both residences over the summers and school breaks. Their primary residence, of course, was Hogwarts, where both were professors, hence tonight's inspection.

"Of course you'll be great parents," she chided, brushing imaginary lint off a chair. She didn't notice Harry's back stiffening, or the way he bit his lip and hunched over slightly.

"We hope so, Hermione. Harry and I have wanted a family for a long time," Draco said, his eyes flashing wickedly as he saw Harry's widen comically. "With all the Weasley role models we have, how could we be anything but great parents?"

A tiny moan escaped Harry's tightly closed lips. He grabbed Draco's hand, hauling him around the corner. Hermione and Ron exchanged a concerned look, positive the stress of the evening was getting to their friends.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry demanded, his voice slightly desperate.

"Just a little word-activated Pleasure spell, darling," Draco said, his voice dangerously low and seductive. "You'll be fine as long as no one says the word family," Draco watched as Harry shuddered.

"Or parents," Harry's eyes drifted closed and his hand shot out to brace himself against the corridor wall.

"Or any variation of the word love," Draco continued, feeling a ripple of desire shoot through him as Harry whimpered and bit down on his lip, white teeth gleaming against red.

"Draco!" Harry hissed, his green eyes opening and fixing on the amused blond. "I get it, I do. But this is not the time."

Draco shook his head at Harry's pleading. A feral grin lit his face, and all hope Harry had of reasoning with him to remove the spell fled.

"I hardly think receiving a little covert pleasure in front of your _family_ would be worse than nearly coming in front of an entire class of students," Draco purred, emphasizing the trigger word, his smile growing even smugger as Harry nearly doubled over at the pleasurable sensation engulfing his now-aching cock.

"Take. It. Off."

"Oh, Harry. My _love_. No."

"Damn it Malfoy, take the bloody spell off now!"

"Keep your voice down, Harry. You wouldn't want your _family_ to hear you, would you?" Draco's eyes darkened as he watched Harry fight the pleasure, desperately trying to hold on to his composure and not cry out.

The Floo roared to life, and Neville stepped out, reaching around immediately to help Luna through. She held their 10-month-old son in her arms.

"Thanks for coming, guys," he said, sending them a tight smile. "I know Mrs. Hovenkeep will be pleased. In one of our prior interviews she mentioned the importance of a strong family s-support system," he said, stuttering as another wave of pleasure overtook him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, bringing cool palm up to rest against his forehead, which was dusted with tiny beads of sweat.

He batted her hand away, stepping back.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just a bit uh, nervous," he said, shooting a glare at Draco.

"Are you two _fighting_? Now? She'll be here any minute," Hermione scolded, shifting to swing her 2-year-old daughter onto her hip. She motioned toward their bedroom. "Get in there and sort it out. Whatever it is, fix it before the case worker gets here. If you two want to be parents, you'll have to show her you can be a loving family."

Harry's chest tightened painfully as he fought to silence the moans that threatened to tear from his throat. Hermione's words had nearly caused him to explode. He whirled around, snagging Draco by the sleeve of his robes, and dragged him into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco, take the fucking spell off!"

Draco eyed him appraisingly, pursing his lips.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, Potter."

"It's five till, Draco," Harry begged, his cock throbbing. "She's due any minute."

Draco shrugged, quirking an eyebrow at his husband.

"For the love of all that is magical, cancel the damn spell! This isn't a joke, Draco! This is our potential son or daughter you're risking here! How am I to make it through this interview if _those_ _words_ nearly make me cream myself?"

Draco twirled his wand through slender fingers, seemingly unconcerned.

"We'd better rejoin the others," he said, opening the door and pulling Harry back out into the sitting room. Their friends were seated on the couches, watching them warily.

"Draco!" Harry stood slightly behind the blond, using Draco's body as a shield to block the others' view of his. The robes hid his arousal, but not his gasps and trembles every time the spell activated.

"I would never dream of risking our only hope of becoming parents," Draco said softly, his own heartbeat fluttering as he felt Harry's shudders against his back. "I love you, and our family means everything to me."

Harry nearly collapsed against Draco, leaning on him for support as his knees weakened at the sharp bursts of pleasure that accompanied Draco's words.

Realizing Harry was near the breaking point, Draco turned to shoot him a wink before facing their friends.

"I can't believe she's not here yet," Draco said, looking over at the large clock on the wall. "Her note was very specific. She said she'd be here at 7 on the dot on Wednesday evening," he continued, affecting a concerned look.

"Today's Tuesday, Draco," Luna piped up.

Harry's expression darkened, and Draco stifled a laugh.

"Oh sweet Merlin, I'm an absolute idiot!" he exclaimed, dragging a hand through his blond locks. "I've brought you all out here on the wrong day!"

Hermione smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

"You've a lot on your mind, Draco. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you just got your days mixed up," she said, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Oh, that happens to me all the time," Luna said, her blond curls bobbing as she nodded. Her son reached up to close a tiny fist around a bouncing radish earring.

"Happens to the best of us, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry's mouth shut with an audible click as he once again tried to bite back a groan, this time from the pleasurable reverberations Ron's friendly slap sent coursing through his aching cock.

"Yes, well," Harry fumbled, unsure of how to get rid of his friends without offending them.

Hermione shifted her gaze to Harry, eyes narrowing at his flushed face and stooped posture.

"It's for the best, if the two of you are still fighting," she said. "We're happy to come back tomorrow, but you two need to work out whatever is going on between you before then."

Harry nodded vigorously, his fingers digging into Draco's upper arm. They would definitely settle this tonight, he thought grimly. Draco's smile widened at the prospect.

"We do have something to work out, but I promise it will be resolved by tomorrow evening," he said, walking the two couples over to the Floo.

As soon as everyone had departed, Harry lunged at Draco, knocking him to the floor. Draco had barely uttered the spell to close and ward the Floo before a very naked Harry Potter was on top of him - a very naked and very angry Harry Potter.

"You are a complete arsehole, Draco," he muttered darkly as he fumbled with the rows of buttons and snaps on Draco's dress robes.

When his fingers finally touched skin, Harry ran his hand up his husband's chest, tweaking his nipples hard enough to bring tears to Draco's eyes. Harry's own green eyes narrowed, and he pinched even harder, this time drawing a gasp out of the blond.

"Are you _enjoying_ this, Malfoy?" Harry spat, his face flush with anger and arousal.

Draco moaned and arched up, bringing his clothed cock into contact with Harry's naked erection. The feel of the soft wool against his aching member made Harry cry out and buck his hips, grinding into Draco. Harry sat up, bringing Draco up with him.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked, his tongue flicking out to soothe the now-reddened nipples before licking a hot path up to press kisses along Draco's collarbone and the hollow of his throat, one of Harry's favorite places on his husband's body.

Draco's head lolled back, giving Harry freer access to his neck and shoulders.

"Since the day you tried to swallow my cock during a class, you wanker," Draco said, his voice scornful, but without heat.

"Mmm," Harry said, continuing to kiss and suck at Draco's sharp collarbone. "That was about, what, five weeks ago?"

Draco gasped at as Harry nipped at his earlobe, bracing himself against the floor with his hand so he didn't fall back.

"Seven, actually," he said a bit breathlessly, shuddering as Harry drew his tongue along his jaw and planted a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"I rather thought you'd given up," Harry admitted before claiming Draco's mouth with a lingering kiss.

He finished undressing Draco with a spell, easing him down onto the rug that covered the cold stone floor without breaking the kiss.

"You know me better than that, Harry," Draco murmured, sliding his arms around Harry and rolling them over so he was on top.

Draco kissed a path down Harry's neck, pausing briefly to circle his navel, plunging his tongue inside suggestively. Harry's hips bucked up, eager for the slick tongue to mimic those movements elsewhere. Draco chuckled, continuing his quest down Harry's body. He ran the flat of his tongue up Harry's throbbing cock from root to tip, swirling around the head before drawing the length into his mouth. Harry whimpered quietly, fighting the urge to thrust up into Draco's willing mouth.

Cool fingers pressed against his entrance, causing Harry to squeak in surprise. He was so lost in the sensation of Draco's hot mouth on his cock that he hadn't noticed the nonverbal Lubrication spell. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on relaxing into Draco's ministrations. He groaned as Draco's mouth left his cock, shivering slightly at the feeling of cool air against his wet erection.

Draco sat back, repeating the Lubrication spell on his own cock before lifting Harry's legs and scooting him across the rug so Harry's arse bumped against him. He entered Harry in a single graceful movement, the head of his cock slipping past the loosened ring of muscle at Harry's entrance before sliding slowing into his hot channel.

"Oh, Merlin. Draco," Harry gasped, his hand coming up to circle around his neglected cock.

Draco's hands tightened on Harry's thighs, stilling his movements. Harry looked up, seeing Draco shake his head slightly.

"Constringo," Draco rasped, wandlessly binding Harry's hands together above his head.

Harry's green eyes widened in surprise, and he struggled against his bonds. The soft silk was surprisingly strong.

"I don't think so, Harry," Draco said silkily, his voice deepened by arousal. "Your punishment isn't quite over yet."

Before Harry could react, Draco drew back and slammed into him, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper. Harry moaned, crying out as Draco's cock slid across his prostate with unerring accuracy.

"I love you," Draco said, smiling as he felt Harry's body tighten around him in response to the activation of the Pleasure spell once again. "I want to have a family with you, a family we will love. To be parents together."

Harry's breath was coming in gasps, his body so near release he was nearly crazy with it.

"Merlin, Draco. Please, now," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Draco chanted, his own climax building as he quickened his thrusts.

"Yes! Draco!" Harry cried, his release crashing over him in waves, his body shuddering violently as he came.

"Fuck yes, Harry!" Draco moaned, his own orgasm pumping out of him into Harry.

The two stayed on the floor, spent, for awhile longer, until Draco complained about the unforgiving hard floor. They made their way across the room, leaving their clothes strewn about the sitting area. Harry collapsed into their bed, with Draco just a few seconds behind him. Both stretched and groaned, melting into the luxury of the soft bed after their stint on the stone floor. Draco summoned his wand from the other room, ending the Pleasure spell on Harry.

"I could kill you for this, you know," Harry said menacingly, lifting himself up to glare at Draco. "I really thought Mrs. Hovenkeep was on her way. I thought you were ruining our chances to adopt."

"But I wasn't," Draco said with a shrug. "All's fair in love and war, my dear."

"But bringing all our friends over just so you could pull your prank?" Harry whined with a frown.

"Necessary. It wouldn't have worked without an audience."

"And what if they had important plans for tonight? Did you think about what a huge inconvenience it will be for them to give up two evenings this week to Floo over to Hogwarts?"

"Collateral damage. Perfectly acceptable when one is at war, which, mark my words, Potter, we _are_," Draco said smugly. "You may want to surrender now. Slytherins are known for being cutthroat and cunning, you know. A poor Gryffindor like you really has no chance."

"And you are _definitely_ a Slytherin, Draco," Harry complained, grinning. He extinguished the lights with a spell before curling himself around Draco's back. "Better rest up. We'll need to be our best for tomorrow's interview."

"Mmm, yes, love," Draco said sleepily, pushing back to nestle into Harry's warmth. "Nothing to worry about, though. We'll be brilliant."

Harry shifted slightly, smiling at the twinge of soreness he felt in his muscles, remembering how they were strained.

"You're going to need a lot of energy to stay on your guard, too, Draco, if your observations about Slytherins are true," Harry said, his wicked smile lost in the darkness. "Did I ever tell you about my conversation with a certain Sorting Hat?"


End file.
